Airbender
by monstersandlostboys
Summary: Aria lived a normal life with her adopted family. She is a bit different, but whatever. But when she finds herself in a world of benders in a middle of a war, she knows it's where she belongs. Aang, you're not alone. The Jin Xuan Yi has returned.
1. Preface

**A/N Oh my gosh, yay! I've finally got an Avatar story to write!**

**I would have written one like, a loooong time ago, but I didn't have the right story.**

**I hope no one has done anything like this. :P**

**I don't own Avatar. -sigh-**

**Review, please! Avatar is my love! OKTHNX. :)**

* * *

**Airbender**

**By: Zoeban**

Nonna slept uneasily. There was something wrong in the temple. She made herself sit up, her old bones ached as she did so.

She wobbled over to the fire in the middle of her room and poked at it with a stick and threw the stick in the fire.

She started a batch of tea when someone knocked on the wooden door. "Nonna!" He urged. "Gara has just gone into labor! We need you!" He banged harder.

Nonna walked over and opened the door. "I heard you, I heard you." She said. "Get my coat," The official ran over to the side of the bed and grabbed Nona's coat. She grabbed it and they started out the door.

"No." Nonna said, pointing into her room. "Finnish my tea, and bring it to me."

"But-but Gara-" The official stuttered.

"Will not mind if you are late, especially if you are performing a very important task for the old and wise Nonna." Nonna pinched the official's cheeks. "You're a good boy Arlo."

Arlo stared after the old woman for a second, then rushed into her room to finish her tea.

---

"Okay, Gara. You're doing great, almost there."

Arlo skidded into the room, almost crashing into a cabinet. "I have. Your tea." He gasped.

Nonna turned so she could grab the cup from Arlo and sipped it, not paying attention to Gara's screaming.

"Gara!" Arlo exclaimed, rushing up to his wife's side. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it too tight.

Nonna wrinkled her nose and poured the tea out in a nearby plant. "Awful tea." She murmured.

"Nonna, please!" Arlo begged over Gara's screaming.

"I am coming!" Nonna said. "And Gara, be quiet! You will wake the whole Eastern Air Temple!"

Gara stopped screaming long enough for Nonna to safely deliver the baby.

Nonna cleaned off the baby and handed it off to the new parents with out looking at it. "Congratulations on your new baby- whatever. I forgot to check." Nonna said, putting her stuff together.

"She's beautiful." Arlo said.

"Amma." Gara said appreciatively. "Baby Amma."

"Goodnight." Nonna waved her hand slightly and walked out the door.

"Look at this birthmark!" Gara said.

Nonna's eyes widened and she turned back into the room. She rushed over to the happy family and yanked the baby away from them. "Birthmark? Where? Where is it?"

"O-on her wrist." Gara stammered.

Nonna placed the baby on a counter and examined her wrist. On it, were three black swirls placed neatly in her pale skin. The mark of the air nomads.

"Impossible." She murmured.

"What?" Arlo asked standing.

"Go wake the council. Tell them I found the Jing Xuan Yi," Nonna said wrapping up the baby.

"No…" Arlo said, "It's not true. Amma is not-"

"GO!"

Arlo stood there for a second then stepped out into the cold air.

Nonna handed the baby to her mother. "Here. You may not have much time left with her."

Gara took Amma and held her close. "They are going to take her." She said. It wasn't a question.

"Perhaps. If she is the Jin Xuan Yi, she is destined for great things."

Tears began to fall from Gara's eyes. But she pretended not to notice. "Is it possible it is a mistake?"

Nonna sighed. "It is possible. But not so much, seeing how the Avatar was just born five months ago at the Southern Temple. That's just too coincidental."

Gara brushed away her tears. "What about her eyes? The legend says the Jin Xuan Yi

will have green eyes."

"Well, look."

Gara took a deep breath and gently forced Amma's eyes open. Bright, piercing green.

Gara began to sob.

"They're going to send her away!" she sobbed.

"What?" Nonna asked. Nobody was suppose to know the Jin Xuan Yi's purpose. It was suppose to be shown to the Chosen One herself. Only she would know.

"I-I can see it! They're sending her to-to a different world, we'll n-never see her again!" She cried clutching Amma tightly.

Strange. "I'm sorry." Nonna said as Arlo walked in.

"They said to bring her to the council room." He reported with his eyes closed.

Nonna gently took Amma away from her mother and walked out off the room without a second glance, trying to ignore Gara's sobs.

---

Nonna hugged Amma before handing it up to the Northern Temple council, made up of the oldest and wisest air nomads in the place. Cong, Gao, Ming, Ying, and Zhe, sat at the long table, Zhe at his usual spot in the middle.

Zhe grabbed the baby and examined her. He nodded appreciatively, and handed her to Ying.

"The legends are true. She is the chosen one." Zhe said.

"That could only mean something awful is about to happen, if the Avatar will need her help." Cong said.

"What should we do?" Ying asked, stumping everyone.

"I think I know." Nonna announced proudly.

"Tell us, dear Nonna." Zhe said.

"Before I took Amma away from her mother, she said something about 'seeing' you send her away. To a different world."

Zhe's eyes widened. "Of course." He whispered.

The council all understood and stood in unison. They started out the door, blowing out candles on the way. "Come, Nonna!" Zhe yelled without stopping.

For a bunch of old people, the council and Nonna were moving pretty fast, up the stairs towards the tallest tower.

The staircase sometimes wound outside of the tower, but the group did not slow even for the cold mountain air. The sky was turning pink as the sun was rising. There were some eager benders in the air, flying around carelessly. They had no idea.

They finally reached the top of the tower and inside was a large door that could only be opened by five airbenders.

Ming approached the gold plaque on the wall next to the door he cleared his throat, getting ready to read.

"_To a normal nomad, traveler, explorer, this door is an extravagant marvel, unable to open, even by the most skilled airbenders working together. _

_But alas, those in the know, those on a fateful mission are aware of the horrible things this door contains._

_The one who can enter this door will know, and will do so without fear. The one who can enter this door can open it._

_They will leave, and they will not return until it is time to do so. _

_No one knows where this terrible door leads, no one who has been able to open it, has returned._

_But go, sir. If you know this is your destiny, go. Don't forget where you came from."_

The room echoed silence.

"Okay. Let's do it then." Ying said, breaking the silence.

"What? Are you mad? It's dangerous! Amma is just a baby!" Nonna said, holding her close.

Zhe sighed. "We have to try. There is a chance we won't be able to open it. Come on."

The five council men lined up in front of the door and pushed air into the five tubes, causing an orchestra of air.

With a final note, the heavy door opened and a bright light filled the room.

"Nonna." Zhe said. He looked down and bit his lip.

Nonna shook her head and kissed the baby on her head. "Good luck, young one." She walked towards the light blindly - she couldn't see at all - and Amma started crying.

Suddenly, Amma's weight was gone from her arms and her crying cut off.

A strong gust of air sucked Nonna out of the doorway and threw her roughly across the room. When she looked up, the door was closed, and the room was darker than it was before the door opened.

The silence was unbearable, and a heavy blanket of guilt filled the air.

"What have we done?" Nonna murmured, looking at the door.

Baby Amma was not seen again.


	2. Ch1 Remembering Where I Came From

**A/N HEYYYYYYY. **

**REVIEW.**

**I DON'T OWN NOTHING.**

**AVATAR IS WIN!!!!!!**

* * *

"Look guys, is fighting really necessary?" I heard Nikko ask.

"Yes." The thugs said in unison.

"If you think I'm so dumb, why are you so afraid?" A particularly stupid thug said.

"I never said you were dumb! I just said my sister could tutor you if you-"

"Shut up! Hold 'em tight, Drake!"

And that's where I decided to intervene.

I turned the corner to behind the classroom, and made my entrance into the scene - Drake holding up my little brother and Eric and Dylan getting ready to punch.

Nikko's eyes filled with hope as soon as he saw me. Drake dropped him and he landed neatly on his feet.

"Aria!" He cried, running into my arms.

"H-hey Aria." Dylan stammered. "You know this punk?"

"Um, yeah." I said like it was obvious.

"She's my sister, you meatheads!" Nikko said, still hugging me.

"Sister? You don't look anything alike." Eric said, trying to be suave.

Excuse me while I barf.

"We're adopted, smart one." I said. "So. I hear you want to do some fighting. Why don't you fight someone your own size?"

"You?" Drake laughed. "You want us to fight you?"

The boys were laughing so hard that I was a bit insulted.

"We're not going to fight a _girl_!" Eric chortled.

"But you were going to fight a third grader? You guys are the biggest losers in Ohio." I sneered. I turned around and led Nikko, walking backwards, away from those idiots.

"Wait," Dylan said, still laughing, I turned around to see what he had to say "I'm sorry, but, you are just _so cute,_ babe!"

I couldn't believe my ears. How disgusting! I looked at Dylan with my mouth open, but he didn't notice.

"Oh no you di-in't." Nikko said, letting go of me.

There was so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to do at that moment, but I decided to let it go. I turned around and started walking. Nikko stumbled after me.

"Aw, come on, Aria!" Dylan sobered up a bit and was coming up behind us. He was just trying to impress his friends, now. "Aria!" He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll fight you, okay? Come on, you hit me first."

"I'm not going to hit you." I said, impassively.

"Oh, so now that you've got the chance, you're not gunna do it? All talk and no walk huh?"

Breathe, Aria. Breathe.

"You scared? Are you afraid that I'll hurt you?" Dylan and his laughing friends are really starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm not afraid that I'll get hurt. I'm afraid that you will." I stated, matter-of-factly.

"You- are afraid -that _I'll _- get hurt?" Dylan said laughing again. "It's okay boys, just shows how much she cares about me!"

"Um. No." I said over the laughter.

"Aw, come one, Aria. Just admit it! You looove me!"

"What? Absolutely not!" I screeched.

"It's okay," He chuckled. "Just let it out in a bubble of a kiss!"

Ew.

"I would never, ever, even want to _touch _a foul, obscene, callous, voluptuous, idiotic pig like you. Let alone _kiss _it." I spat.

Apparently, I pushed him too far, because in a flash of anger, Dylan smacked me across the face.

All the laughter stopped.

Whoa, _someone_ has anger issues.

"Aria!" Nikko squeaked.

I reached up and touched the burning cheek he had hit.

"You gunna fight me now?"

"Dylan you just hit-" Eric started.

"Shut up and back me up." Dylan interrupted.

"Well, if your going to fight _me, _just some little _girl, _why do you need back up? You need three thugs for you to win a fight between a girl and an eight year old? Not only are you a looser, but you're a coward." I antagonized.

Dylan pulled his arm back and snapped it forward.

He was going to try to hit me again! I don't think so.

Before his fist met my face, I ducked. From the floor, I subconsciously stuck out my leg and threw it against Dylan's leg.

He fell over and I jumped up, untouched.

"Get her!" Dylan yelled from the floor.

Eric and Drake shrugged and came to attack me.

I pushed at them, but I didn't touch them.

Still, they fell over as if I did.

"See? I told you would get h-"

WHAM! Dylan jumped on me from behind and I fell, face first on the asphalt.

He sat on me and was pulling on my hair but I managed to roll over so that I was laying on my back.

Nikko ran away, to get help I hoped.

I pushed at Dylan and he seemed to fly off of me. Like, really far away.

"Dylan! Eric! Drake! Aria!"

I flinched when I heard my name being called along with the stupid meatheads.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I stood up and Nikko ran into my arms again. "Self defense!" I yelled. "Dylan attacked me!"

"I don't care!" Mrs. Poco said. "In the principal's office. Now!"

I brushed myself off and stormed towards the principal's office, with my head held high, and my hair blowing out being me. If I'm getting in trouble, I might as well do it with dignity.

---

"Ms. Romano, this is not like you. You should have went for help." Principal Marley said from behind his desk.

"I didn't _need _help." I murmured. "I kicked their butts."

"Aria…" Principal Marley warned.

"Kidding, kidding! I was just going to tell them to leave Nikko alone, and then he told me to kiss him, so I called him a foul, obscene, callous, voluptuous, idiotic pig, then he smacked me, and then I called him a coward, then he tried to punch me, so I ducked and tripped him, and then his thugs came after me, so I pushed them and-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Self defense. I'm going to let you off with a warning but I'm going to have to call your parents. Honestly, Aria. You've always been the perfect student, don't start messing up, now that you're twelve."

"Okay." I moaned. "What happened to Dylan?"

"Dylan, Eric, and Drake have been expelled. They've been suspended three times already. Go clean yourself up, take Nikko, and go home. I don't want to see you in here ever again unless you are receiving an award."

"Yes, sir." I stood and walked out into the hallway.

"Aria! What happened?" Nikko attacked me with a hug as soon as I got outside.

"Everything's cool, Nikko. I'm going to be in big trouble when I get home, but it's cool." I started towards the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Nikko. Wait out here." Nikko waited outside as I went into the girl's bathroom.

I glanced into the mirror and sighed. That last fall really cut me up. Blood and dirt was attached to my skin.

I brushed my hair into a ponytail with my fingers and began to rinse my face.

People told me all the time how pretty I was. And I guess they're right. But it was not necessary for them to mention it all the time.

That's why the boys all liked me. They all liked me because they thought I was pretty. Not because I was smart, or funny, or nice to be around, or even because I was_ the _highest jumper and fastest runner in school.

They liked me because they liked my long, dull, black hair, and how there was much of it. They liked how it flew behind me when I walked and how it hung in my face when I stood still.

They liked the contrast between my dark hair and my pale face. They liked how my cheeks were permanently pink, like I put blush on it. They liked my wide, bright green eyes and long eyelashes.

They especially liked the little "tattoo" on my wrist. Even though I've explained over and over that it's a birthmark.

But they don't really like me.

They don't even _know_ me.

If they knew me, they would know that _I am not interested in dating._

Some of them know it, but they don't _get it._ Idiots.

My best friend Ella, says that they don't like me because they think I'm beautiful. Boys like me because I have an airy…aura. That's the only way she could explain it. She says I make people feel carefree, fresh, and…airy just by being around them. I make them feel happy by just being next to them, but they are just too dumb to realize that's why they like me.

When Ella had told me this, I was really weirded out, because my parents said that they picked me out of the orphanage because I felt airy. Airy! What is that?

I dried my face and came outside to find Nikko sitting on the floor.

Nikko jumped up off of the floor when I came outside. "Come on, Nikko."

**---**

"Fighting?" Dad yelled at me as soon as I walked through the door. "You were fighting? Three grown boys, too! I can't believe you Aria!"

"Oh, my gosh!" My mom rushed me to the bathroom, closing the door behind us. I jumped on the sink counter. She dug in the counter for a second and took out the emergency kit. She took some stuff out and started rinsing my face more.

"Nancy." We heard dad outside the bathroom door. "Nancy! Stop babying her! She was in a fight! A _fight!"_

"Self-defense, the way I heard it dear." Mom said, dabbing my face.

"Still! She should have gotten help! Nikko could have gotten hurt! You're lucky that those boys were to busy flirting with you to actually fight! You rely too much on your beauty, Aria."

Flash of anger.

I jumped off of the counter, opened the bathroom door, and stormed off, stopping only to turn around and yell at my dad.

"Oh, well I'm _sorry_ dad, that I didn't _go for help_ when Drake was holding up Nikko in a perfect punch bag position! I'm _sorry_ that I insulted Dylan so he slapped me, and that he tried to punch me, because he was _obviously_ _flirting _with me because _I'm so beautiful. _I _sure am lucky _that I am beautiful, because there is _nothing else good _about me!"

Silence.

I turned and stormed up the stairs.

"Aria! I-I didn't mean it that way!" My dad called after me.

_I know_. I wanted to say. But it wouldn't come out.

I ran into my room and shut the door.

I locked it, turned around and slid down the face of the door.

What was going on?

What was wrong with me?

I've been so out of character lately. Getting into fights, getting sent to the principal's office, yelling at my dad, storming off to my room and slamming the door.

I am _such _a teenager.

I heard a little knock at the door. "Aria?" Nikko's little voice called out.

I stood and opened the door, letting my brother in.

"I'm sorry!" He said again, embracing me in a teary hug. "I didn't want you to get in trouble!"

Nikko was absolutely impossible to be mad at. Even when I was mad at everyone, I had to forgive him, what with all the hugging and sorry's.

I brushed his blonde hair out of his face. "I'm not mad at you Nikko. I'm just… going through a phase. Seventh grade, you know?" I grimaced because I knew that was a lie. "No. That's not it. I feel like…something's wrong, Nikko. Like I'm suppose to be doing something else, somewhere else and it's driving me mad."

"Me too!" Nikko chirped. "Maybe, my real mommy is a-a-"

"A fairy?" I offered, helping him onto my bed.

"You think? Do I look half fairy to you?"

"You know Nikko? You could totally be half fairy. And your real mommy is sending you signals, trying to bring you home to Neverland, so you can be a lost boy and live with her forever."

Nikko's eyes lit up. "Wooow." He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What about your mommy, Aria? Is she anything special?"

"My mom…" I saying the first thing that popped into my head, "Is an Airbender."

What?

"An Airbender?" Nikko said with his eyebrows raised. "What's that?"

"Well," I stalled. "An Airbender is…a person who can manipulate the air. Like push wind and stuff."

"Really? Where do airbenders live?"

Nikko's eager attitude cheered me on and I blurted out a story I didn't know I knew. "In a different world. And they're aren't just Airbenders, Nikko. There are Firebenders and Earthbenders, and Waterbenders too."

"Are you an Airbender, Aria?"

Strangely, this question stumped me. Was I an Airbender? "I don't know…" I said uncertainly.

"Try to bend the air!" He said loudly.

Nervously, I reached out towards a pencil cup, sitting at my desk across the room.

_This is stupid._ I thought. _There are no such thing as airbenders._

I ignored my thought and flicked my wrist. With a gust of air, the cup flew into my hands.

"OH MY GOSH!" Nikko exclaimed, jumping off of the bed, "YOU'RE AN AIRBENDER, ARIA!"

I dropped the cup and my hand flew to my heart which was beating franticly. I could barely breathe.

"Aria! Why don't you live with your mom?" Nikko begged.

"She died." I realized, hyperventilating. "Her, and my dad, and Nonna," _Good luck, young one. _"a-and the council," _The legends are true. She is the chosen one. _

My head started to hurt and flashes of pictures, memories I didn't knew I had bombarded my head.

_But alas, those in the know, those on a fateful mission are aware of the horrible things this door contains._

I fell to the floor and clutched my head, wanting it to stop.

_They will leave, and they will not return until it is time to do so. _

"Aria? Aria!"

_But go, sir. If you know this is your destiny, go…_

"Don't forget where you came from." I whispered.

"What?" Nikko looked worried. "Aria? What happened? What's wrong?"

"I-nothing." I said, standing. "I'm fine. It's just-"

_That could only mean something awful is about to happen, if the Avatar will need her help._

"-I was born there. In the other world. I had a purpose, and I wasn't needed until much later. And so they-"

_I-I can see it! They're sending her to-to a different world, we'll n-never see her again!_

"-sent me here. They knew I would find my way back. Somehow. Years after I left, the Airbenders were attacked by the Firebenders, looking for the Avatar-"

_Fire colored the sky and screamed filled the air. Death was not a surprise tonight. The poor pacifists hadn't a chance._

"_Where's you're Avatar now?"_

"-but they didn't know which one was him, so they killed them all. They didn't get him though. The Avatar is back. And he needs my help." I wasn't telling stories to Nikko anymore.

"_She's beautiful." Arlo said._

"_Amma." Gara said appreciatively. "Baby Amma."_

"Amma." I tried the name out.

"Amma?"

"That was my name. Amma."

"Woow." We sat in silence for a while. "Amma?" Nikko asked.

I turned, already answering to the name.

"Are you going back there? To the Avatar?"

I put my arms around my little brother, the one I loved to most out of everyone here, the one I could tell anything to.

"I think I have to." I said.

"You'll come back though, right? You'll remember me and mommy and daddy?"

I smiled. "But of course, little brother."

"Good. I love you." Nikko yawned.

"I love you too. Now go to bed!" I yelled, pretending to be angry.

Nikko giggled and ran out of my room.

The second the door closed, I collapsed in my bed and fell asleep, fully clothed.

---

"_Amma. Amma! Aaaaaammmmmmaaaaaa!"_

_I realized that that was my name being clothed so I shot up from where I lay, which, surprisingly, was not my bed, but was the tall green grass of an ocean side cliff._

_The salty wind made my hair fly and I could hear the ocean below me. The sky was a pretty, cloudless blue and the sun beat comfort against my skin. But there was no one around._

"_Amm- Aww Appa! I just got clean!" Giggle._

_Whoever was calling my name seemed to be having fun, and they weren't to far away, if I could hear him._

_I got up and noticed that I was wearing tan leggings that curled around my ankle and part of my foot, a yellow skirt and long sleeved shirt, an orange belt-like thing, and orange poncho. I wore orange rings of cloth around my wrists and forearms, over the yellow shirt._

"_So weird." I mumbled._

"_Amma! Amma, hurry!" The voice was worried now._

_I chased the voice down a grassy hill. I climbed up another one only to see a boy laying halfway down the hill._

_I stumbled down the hill, sliding and falling on my butt to get myself to stop right next to him._

_He looked familiar, the boy. He was skinny like he didn't eat as much as he should. He had a pale, round, bald, head, and a faintly glowing tattoo darkened his forehead in the shape of an arrow. Just standing next to him made me feel happy, carefree…airy._

"_Aang!" I said, realizing I knew his name. I shook his shoulder. "Aang, wake up! I'm back!" _

_Aang didn't move. _

"_Aang! Wake up! You have a world to save!"_

"_You're too late." The wind whispered. "We lost."_

"_No…" I looked up to see the remains of what seemed to be a fierce battle. _

_All the grass was gone and dead bodies lie, forgotten. Fire still burned in some places, determined to destroy anything it could before it died itself. _

_The echo of screams filled the air, and the sky was no longer a pretty blue, but a deathly red._

"_Where were you?" The wind whispered._

_---_

I woke up with a start.

I concentrated on breathing, because I felt like I couldn't get enough air.

_They will leave, and they will not return until it is time to do so._

I moaned and laid back down.

"_Where were you?" _

"Laying in bed trying to ignore it all in _the wrong world._" I mumbled, disgusted with myself.

"_Amma! Amma, hurry!" _

I bit my lip and looked at the alarm clock next to my bed.

2:37 a.m.

"_I need you Amma!"_

I swung my legs off the side of the bed and jumped up.

"They will leave, and they will not return until it is time to do so." I murmured, walking over to my closet. "And it is time to do so."

I grabbed my backpack and dumped everything on the floor.

I stuffed a bunch of clothes and stuff in it - I didn't think they would have washing machines where I'm going.

I went into the bathroom to pack the essentials, like my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, and deodorant.

I changed out of the clothes I was wearing yesterday and put on my favorite brown leggings under my red pajama pants under my grey sweatpants. I put on my favorite toesie socks, and then three pairs of socks over that. I put on my uggs and four shirts under my hoodie. I had a feeling it was going to be cold, wherever I was going.

I took a pen and notepad and before I stuffed them in my backpack, I ripped off a page and began to write.

_Mom, Dad, and Nikko,_

_Please forgive me, but I have to leave. I have to go back to my world. I have to help Aang. I know I sound crazy, and I'm sorry for that too. But I can't just let more people die. I love you, I'll be home soon._

_-Amma_

I was crying by the time I had finished the short letter because I knew I wasn't coming back. I had to go home.

I looked at the swirls on my arm. "Okay." I said in a nasally voice. "Now what?"

As soon as I finished my sentence, the three little swirls began to glow.

I stared at it with wide eyes and put on my backpack.

"I'm ready." I whispered.

My closet doors flew open and a bright light filled the room. I could barely see it, but I walked forward anyways, trusting I knew the way. When I reached where I thought my clothes would be, I was lifted off of the floor, and I was nowhere.


	3. Ch2 Enter In Style

**A/N So....no reviews so far. :( But, I'm alright. Just crying inside. **

**I don't own Avatar, or anything that I write that would make people be like, "Hey! She can't say that because she didn't say she doesn't own it!"**

**Review. OH YEAH! I have one review...but it doesn't count because my friend wrote it...**

**K, READ NAO.**

* * *

I didn't know where I was anymore.

I saw only a light. The light surrounded me and was so bright it should have hurt my eyes. But surprisingly, it didn't.

The silence was so…loud that it pressed up against my ears. I didn't dare make a sound.

The only way I was sure I was moving was the silent wind that was blowing with me.

I didn't feel hungry, or hot or any feeling or emotion at all really.

I breathed in an out slowly.

I couldn't think, I just was.

After what felt like a day at the least, the wind got faster, it got harder to breathe, and a strange, sucking noise came from nowhere. I knew I was coming to the end of the portal.

I felt the ground again, but I still couldn't see. I felt around blindly and grabbed onto a solid wall. I pushed against it and it gave in, opening slowly.

I still couldn't see at all so I didn't move.

A gentle breeze blew my hair into my face, encouraging me.

I walked forward slowly and the moment I was out of it's way, the door closed.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to get use to the new light. I brushed the hair out of my face with my fingerless gloved fingers, and I could of see the outline of my surroundings.

I was at the top of a round tower and it was somewhat inside. There was one solid wall and it curved around half of the room. The other side of the tower was held up by columns, and I could see the tops of trees. The setting sun came in at an angle and reflected off of the dull, cracked, marble floors.

And sitting on the floor, was a little old man. (?????)

The tan old man sat cross-legged on the floor with his head tilted to the side, looking as confused as I probably did. He was so skinny you could see his ribs under his toga-like outfit. He was bald but had large white eyebrows to match his long white beard. He just stared at me, looking me up and down as if I were an alien.

I stared at him with wide eyes and then back at my strange surroundings. I gasped.

"Where am I?" I yelled at the little old man.

He recoiled in shock but didn't answer the question.

"What is going on?" I shouted again. My voice cracked.

The little old man opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but I screamed in frustration and started pacing.

"Brilliant." I mumbled to myself. "Hey look, Aria, there's a portal thingy in your bedroom closet! Let's go jump in it! What was I thinking? This is insane!"

I stopped for a second to look at the man, but groaned and started pacing again. "This isn't even real! I'm probably somewhere in a coma or something because Dylan hit me so hard. Yup that's it. I'm wasting away in a hospital bed."

I stopped in front of the man who was now looking at me calmly. I leaned up against the wall and sighed. "And now _this _guy is just looking at me like I'm crazy. _And now I'm talking to myself!" _I moaned again and leaned my head back, looking at the green, fire damaged roof of the tower for a second before I closed my eyes. "Talk to me please, so I don't feel _completely _crazy."

"Hello." His old squeaky voice greeted me politely.

I peaked at him with one eye, not leaving my position.

"I am Guru Pathik."

I stood up straight and looked down at him.

"What is your name?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I'm Amma- I mean -What? - Aria! My name is Aria!"

"Aria." The guru said, standing. He wasn't that much taller than me. "Really? You look more like an Amma."

I moaned and let my head hang for a second. I looked back up at the guru, closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Look. Just…tell me where I am."

"Well, your at the Eastern Air Temple, of course!"

I opened my eyes so I could roll them and sat down against the curved wall. "Oh yes, of course." I said.

The guru slinked down to the ground in front of me. "You're not from here, are you?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Wooow. How'd you guess?" I said, letting sarcasm ooze through my voice.

The guru didn't get the whole sarcasm thing. "Well, for one thing, your attire is very…strange." He looked down at my hoodie/sweatpants/uggs/fingerless gloves outfit.

"Also, it is not common for people to come out of unopenable doors that if they did open, they would just lead outside. People must do that all the time where you come from, though." He finished.

I groaned and bumped my head against the wall I was leaning on.

"What is wrong, young Aria?" Guru Pathik asked, placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

I didn't need any more prodding than that. "I don't know what's going on!" I shrieked. "This is all insane! You're not real, this door's not real, there is no such thing as an _Avatar,_ and if there was, he wouldn't need my help, because _I am not an Airbender!" _The sound of my screams echoed in the room.

The Guru pulled back his hand. "You are an Airbender?"

"NO!" I yelled.

Guru Pathik pressed his lips together in a line. "You know of the Avatar?"

I just looked at him.

"I am waiting for him myself. I had a vision long ago that I would find him here and help him so he may save the world." He said proudly.

"So you just stopped what you were doing and came here?"

Guru Pathik chuckled. "I was not doing much to begin with. And I knew it was my duty, my destiny to help the Avatar. He can not do it without me."

I tried to gulp down my guilt. It didn't work. I suddenly got this feeling that I was in exactly the right place, but I was doing the wrong thing.

I stood, unaware of my actions and walked away towards the edge of the tower and started down the stairs that curved around it.

"Wait, wait!" Guru Pathik was behind me before I took three steps. "Aria, where are you going?"

I pouted. Where _was _I going. "I have to find Aang, I have to help him."

"Who? You mean the Avatar that is not real?"

I turned to glare at the grinning Guru.

"It is too dark now." Guru Pathik said. I realized then that the sun had set long ago and it was dark. "You should stay here and leave in the morning. There are plenty of rooms in this Temple."

I nodded and let Guru Pathik pass me so he could lead the way down the stairs. He stopped in front of a wooden door. "How is this?" He asked, opening the door.

I peered into the room. It was fairly large, and had bunk bed-hammock-cot like things were placed nicely around the room. There were several glassless windows that opened up to the dark and cold air. Many of the beds were fire damaged and black streaks marked the cracked marble floors and walls. In the middle of the floor was a small hole that was obviously used as a fire pit. The room was obviously beautiful, and still, charred and aged, had a certain charm to it.

I smiled. "It's perfect. Thank you, Guru."

Guru Pathik smiled back at me. "My pleasure. I will wake you in the morning. Do you want any of my special onion-banana juice before bed?"

I giggled. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright, goodnight." He closed the door and I heard him start back up the stairs.

I sighed and looked for a bed suitable to sleep in. I found one that was only slightly black and with effort, I slung my back pack onto the very high top bunk.

"Okay. Now how do I get up there?" I mumbled.

I _could _have slept on the bottom bunk, but I hated the bottom bunk and I already had my stuff up there on the top.

I frowned and tried to climb up to the top bunk. I then found out that I didn't have very good upper body strength, seeing as I could not pull myself high enough to swing my leg over.

_Duh._

Eastern _Air _Temple. This was probably where the Airbenders lived, and they probably knew some air trick to get up to the top bunk.

I grimaced. _I am NOT an Airbender._ I thought stubbornly.

_Oh, shut up and bend. _I thought back at my first I _was _crazy.

I tried what I did when I bended the pencil cup to me and flicked my wrist towards the floor.

Nothing.

"Of course not." I murmured.

I brought my hands over my head and pushed them down like I was slamming them on a table. A gust of air threw my hair up and into my face.

I backed up to the far side of the room and broke out into a run. When I got close to the bed, I jumped and landed on the edge of the bed, my body dangling and my toes, just barely touching the bottom bunk.

I let go and tried again.

I backed up to the far side of the room and broke out into a run. When I got close to the bed this time, I "slammed the tables" on either side of me as I jumped. It probably looked as if I were trying to flap my wings like a bird. The air pushed me up higher and I landed with my stomach on the edge of the bed. I giggled with delight and threw my legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm a natural."

The mattress was thin but surprisingly comfortable. Despite the cold, I was perfectly fine.

_What the heck? _I wondered suddenly.

One minute I was sure none of this was real, the next, I was practically flying onto my bed. What had changed my view of things so quickly? Surely the Guru wasn't _that _persuasive. I didn't even know what I was suppose to do!

And what about my family? I can't believe I just left like that! There is something wrong with me for sure, because I would _never _leave my family consciously. I don't think I even _was _conscious. I was like in a trance, or something. Just like when I just got up and started leaving the tower. It wasn't _me _doing anything.

I curled up in a ball, grumbling, when I decided it was time that I slept.

---

"_Amma?" I could see Aang's feet from underneath the table where I was hiding. I was strongly resisting the urge to laugh. "Come on, Amma." _

_Afraid I would soon burst with laughter, I grabbed Aang's ankle and yelled at the top of my lungs. Aang yelled too, but in shock. _

"_Dang it Amma! Stop that!" He yelled, looking down at my hands, still around his ankles._

"_Never!" I shouted, and pulled Aang's legs out from under him. _

_Aang fell, yelling, and hit the ground with a soft thud._

_I crawled from out of the table and onto my fallen friend, pinning him down. My hair fell into his face and he grimaced. _

"_Three, two, one. I win." I said with a smile._

"_Cheater." Aang mumbled. _

"_Looser." I mumbled back. I flipped my hair out of his face and sat with my knees on his stomach. I pushed of the floor and the air helped me hover over him slightly so I didn't hurt him. "By the way, you scream like a girl."_

"_I do not!" Aang exclaimed._

"_I'm going to tell Katara." I said with a knowing smile. _

"_Don't!" He yelled. "What kind of friend are you?" _

"_The best kind." I replied simply. "A friend will help you up when you fall. A best friend would laugh and trip you again." Aang furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding, and I began to shout, "KATA-" _

_Aang moved from under me and sat up on his knees too. I fell to the floor lightly and he cupped his hand over my mouth. "Shut up!" He whispered, glaring playfully._

_I smiled under his hand and opened my mouth, slobbering all over it. _

"_Ugh! Gross, Amma!" Aang wiped his wet hand on my shirt laughing as hard as I was._

_He stopped laughing for a second and pushed at me. He didn't touch me, but a gust of wind pushed be backwards as if he did. I stopped laughing and looked at him like I were offended. "What?" He said with a bring-it-on look on his face._

_I narrowed my eyes. "I am not afraid of you, Aang. I'll take you down in a second."_

"_I taught you everything you know, Aria." He fake sneered._

"_Who?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed._

"_Aria. Aria, wake up!" Aang said, suddenly impassive._

"_Aang, what are you talking about?"_

"_Aria! It's time to go!"_

_---_

I blinked up at the now-bright room.

"Aria? Are you awake?"

_Who is Aria?_

"Aria! You need to leave now!"

_Oh, right. I'm Aria. _

I got on my knees and looked at the edge of the bed and sighed. I wished Aang was here. He would have helped me down.

"Aria!" Guru Pathik called, pounding on the door. "You must hurry!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

I missed my best friend. I wished I could go back to sleep so I could see him.

I threw my back pack over the edge of the bed and threw my legs over after it.

I tried to maneuver my feet to be over the bottom bunk so when I dropped down, I would land on a closer surface, but when I let go to the edge of the bed, I slipped off of the bottom bunk and fell on my butt on the hard marble floors with an "Oof."

"Aria, please." The Guru called.

I stood and dusted myself off. I grabbed my backpack, put my hood on and rushed out the door. "I'm here!"

"Good," Guru Pathik smiled. "Someone is here for you."

I shrugged and followed him up the stairs and took in the beauty I wasn't able to see last night.

Judging by the suns position, I had guessed it to be about 7:30 in the morning. The Temple was on three tall mountains, several beautiful towers on each ones. The main towers were linked together with bridges. Any place that was not covered by marble, was covered by trees and other plants. I couldn't see below the towers, due to the fog that sat there. I smiled. This all seemed familiar. It seemed like home.

"You did not tell me that you were the Jin Xuan Yi." Guru Pathik said, waking me.

"The _what?"_ I asked, confused.

"But of course, I should have known. Who else but the Jin Xuan Yi, right?" The Guru said, going up the last steps.

I decided to ignore his crazy talk.

"Aria?" I didn't turn at first, but then I remembered that was me. "when you see Aang, could you tell him to meet me here?"

I nodded. "Of course." Then a worry hit me. "Wait, how am I going to get there? How am I going to get off this mountain? Do you even know where he is?"

Guru Pathik laughed. "All of your worries are unnecessary, Aria. Do you see her?" I looked around, and all I could see was the big door. "I can feel her, but you should be able to see her."

I looked around again and in the corner of my eye, I could see a blue outline.

I turned to look at the blue, transparent person with my eyebrows furrowed. _What the heck?_

It was a woman, and she leaned against a column. She looked oddly familiar. Actually, she looked just like me, except for a few differences, like she were my sister. She looked several years older than me, maybe in her early thirties. She had shinny, straight, black hair, as opposed to my dull, wavy hair. It was shaved back so that she had like a ten-head and where her hair use to be was a bright blue arrow, just like Aang had.

Her green eyes watched me, amused. She lifted her left hand to wave at me, but instead of smiling and waving back, my chin dropped to the floor, because sitting neatly on her wrist was a small birthmark; three little swirls, turning into each other. I looked at my own wrist, to check, even though I knew already knew they were identical.

I looked back up to her to see she was laughing. The sound was distant and sounded natural, like bells. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Hurry, Amma." She said. Her voice came out in whispered echoes. She held out her hand and I turned to the Guru.

"Thank you." I said. "For everything."

He nodded and smiled. I walked towards the woman.

Gently, I placed my hand in hers, half-expecting it to fall through. But the second our hands touched, my blood turned cold and when I looked at my hand, it was blue and transparent.

"Goodbye Aria!" Guru Pathik yelled.

I turned back and smiled, but I guessed he couldn't see him anymore.

"Come." The woman whispered.

I jumped slightly at the sight of the giant blue dragon floating next to the tower.

The woman giggled at my expression and pulled me onto the dragons back, and we were off.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice an echoey whisper.

"I am Sory." She said simply.

"Really? Because I thought you were a future me or something, but that wouldn't have made sense…but you know what? Nothing has been making much sense. But whatever. Not even a future me would shave her hair." I was babbling. I knew, but I didn't want to just sit there on a transparent dragon flying to who-knows-where.

"So, Sory. What is going on here?" I tried to shift the conversation onto her.

"You'll know in time." She said, staring ahead.

"Why do we look so much alike?"

"You'll know in time."

"Where are we-?"

Sory giggled again. "You ask too many questions. So much like me. It is amazing how that works."

"What do you-?"

"You'll know in time." She said, amused.

I decided to be quiet then, and I looked around at the forests, beaches, deserts, and a fabulous city.

"This dragon belongs to Roku, you know." Sori's voice shocked me out of my revere.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Roku. The Avatar before Aang." She clarified.

"Oh. Cool. Tell him I said thanks for letting me borrow it."

Sori chuckled. "This world you come from seems interesting. Does everyone there talk like you?"

I smiled. "Pretty much."

"Oh. Cool." She said, trying not to laugh. "You are going to meet the Avatar, then. Do you know what you are suppose to do?"

"Nope." My lips popped on the 'P'.

She tried to make conversation. "Are you excited?"

I grinned. "He's my best friend." I said, not caring that I sounded crazy.

"You have never met him." She stated.

"But I know him."

She smiled again. "So much like me."

We were quiet for another while. "We are arriving." Sori said quietly, and we began to descend.

We landed in a desert and the moment I touched the ground, my blood ran warm again and I was whole.

I turned to Sori and smiled. "Thank you." I whispered.

She winked and disappeared on the dragon.

I was too hot right away, so I took of most of my layers so that I was wearing one pair of socks under my uggs, my leggings, a tank top and a long lightweight long sleeved shirt. I stuffed everything else in my backpack and put my hair in a ponytail.

_Okay. Now what?_

"Aang, calm down." A soft, mother-like voice instructed.

"No! I can't, I mean-they have Appa, Katara! I have to-I have to-"

"You might _have _to, but you _can't _do anything, Twinkle Toes." A small yet harsh voice stated.

"Toph, you're not helping." The mother spoke again.

I walked up a sandy hill towards the voices and smiled when I got to the top.

Aang sat in the sand below me, with a long stick next to him. His head was in his knees and his arms were around his legs. My heart ached.

A girl a bit older than the both of us sat on her knees next to him, stroking his back. She had long curly brown hair but it sat at the back her head in a braid. She was tan and had bright blue eyes. She was very pretty and I assumed she was the one with the mother-voice. She seemed just like a girl Aang would like. I smiled. _She _was definitely Katara.

There were two other people there that I did not know at all.

One boy who must have been Katara's older brother. He looked just like her except for the fact that he looked…a little loopy, laying in the sand with a lemur like thing with a crazy look in his eye.

Another girl lounged in the sand, her dirty feet bare. She had a sweet, pale face, bright gray eyes, and short black hair pulled back with a green headband. She seemed to be looking right at me, but didn't even notice me.

"Whoa, that girl is dressed _weird_." Crazy boy said.

"Shut up, Sokka." Katara said without turning from Aang.

"But Katara!"

"What, Sokka?" Katara turned her head angrily to yell at her brother.

He pointed at me standing at the top of a desert hill, staring at them with a dumb smile on my face.

Katara furrowed her eyebrows and was immediately standing in a fighting position. I looked around, and realized that Aang and the other girl was up to, looking like they were about to kick my but.

"Hi." I said lamely, waving slightly.


	4. Ch3 Forgetting Who I Am

**A/N HEY. Happy New Year! My daddy cut my hair! I woke up at SIX AM this morning even though went to sleep at four! Usually, over break, I wake up at one pm! LACK OF SLEEP MAKES ME HYPER! YAYAYAYAY. Once, I went to sleep at four and woke up at six on a school night! I had to finish a project. I kept on running into walls and dancing in the hallways! THAT DARN PROCRASTINATOR, ME. Sorry! I'll stop babbling now. I have the attention span of a toaster! OH LOOK, A SQUIRREL!**

**This chapter is shorter than the last.....**

**I DON'T OWN AVATAR!!!**

**Review?????**

* * *

"Hello!" Sokka squeaked from the floor.

I frowned and pointed slightly. "Is he okay?"

"Shut up!" Katara hissed. Hm. Not as sweet as I thought. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm here to…" I furrowed my eyebrows as I realized how ridiculous this was. I should have been back at the Temple trying to find a way back home. I thought rationally, but then I suddenly think everything is okay and that I need to go _find the Avatar_.

"What?" Aang prompted looking deadly.

"Hm?" I was deep in thought.

"You're here to, what?" He clarified.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

The other girl spoke this time. "How'd you get out here?"

I thought about that. "Well, Sori came on this blue dragon who she said belonged to this guy Roku, and-" They looked at me like I were nuts. "Look, I don't know what's going on! One minute, I was at home, and the next, I was here, in the middle of a desert!"

They eyed me curiously, thinking about what to do next. They were still in killer stances, straight from a karate movie. They were so going to destroy me if they attacked.

I groaned. "Could you guys - please - stop looking at me like that? Relax your kung fu poses, I am not a threat." Nobody moved. Katara raised her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "You guys, against a confused girl who barely knows how to work her Airbending 'powers' or whatever." Still, no one moved.

"You're an Airbender?" Aang said with a dead voice.

"Well. Yeah."

"Prove it." He ordered.

That startled me. "I-I can't- I don't even-" I stuttered.

"Come on _Airbender._ Can't blow a gust of air our way?"

I widened my eyes. "Okay, Aang. What is _up _with you?"

"Aang…" Katara began.

Aang narrowed his eyes and did a professional looking karate move. A strong gust of wind blew at me, causing me to put my arm over my eyes, and take a few steps backwards. The wind pushed me over and I fell on my butt. He was obviously restraining himself.

"What? What happened? Did he kill her?" The other girl questioned.

I blew the hair out of my face and frowned. Aang obviously didn't see the friendship I already had with him. He didn't feel the urge to fall over and start laughing as if this were all a game like I did. I shook my head. "You don't know anything." I mumbled.

Suddenly, Aang stood in front of me, all up in my face. He was bending over so we would be eye to eye. "No, _you _don't know anything. You don't know who I am, or what I've been through, or what I have to do. But I don't know stuff too, like, I don't know who _you_ are, or how you got here, or why you're pretending to be an Airbender. And honestly, I don't care. So just…leave. Please."

I looked down. "We're in the middle of a desert. Where am I suppose to go?" I whispered.

Aang turned and started down the sandy hill. "I don't care. Just go away." He said without looking at me.

At that point, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Plan Make-Aang-Feel-Guilty-So-He-Will-Let-Me-His-Gaang, went into action.

I let the top half of my body fall onto the sand with a muted thump. The sun beat upon my face forcefully.

Aang stopped in his tracks at the sound.

"What? What happened? What she do?" The pale girl mused.

Katara sushed her.

"Fine, Aang." I said from the ground. "Leave me here." I sighed a long, exaggerated sigh.

Aang turned around, with his eyes narrowed.

"Leave me, an innocent, helpless, little girl - the _second to last of your kind, _the very kind of person you were born to protect! - alone in the desert, to _die, _simply because you are not having a good day!"

I closed my eyes and waited, trying not to smile.

When the inside of my eyelids turned darker, I knew I had won. I opened my eyes to see Aang scowling over me, the sun hiding behind his head. "Fine. Just…stay out of my way."

"Absolutely!" I promised smiling. Aang handed out his left hand. I grabbed it gratefully and he pulled me up. As I was coming up, Aang spotted the swirles on my wrist and tilted his head. "Birthmark," I mumbled. I climbed down the hill, brushing myself off.

"Hello, I'm Aria!" I enthused.

Katara spoke to me with a not-so-friendly face. "I'm Katara, I'm a Waterbender from the southern tribe," I nodded as if I knew what she was talking about. "she's Toph, Earthbender. She's blind. That's my brother Sokka, he isn't a bender. That's Aang. He's the Avatar. Has to save the world."

I smiled at them all. "Nice to meet you."

Aang walked past me to sit in the sand again.

Katara still talked to me. "We're sleeping during the day, traveling during the night. Okay?"

"Awesome," I said.

Katara smiled tightly and walked away.

I stared at her retreating figure, hurt. What was _her _problem?

A one-person applause coming from behind made me jump. I turned to see Toph clapping and shaking her head appreciatively. "That. Was sweet. I am going to get along with you."

I smiled. At least I had _one _friend. "Thank you, Toph." I looked over my shoulder, bitting my lip. "Are they okay?" I asked, turning back to Toph.

"No. No one is having a good time right now. We're hot, thirsty, and tired." She kicked at the floor making sand fly. "I can't _feel_ anything in this loose sand, Aang's flying bison was stolen, Sokka -the idiot- drank some juice he found in a cactus, and now he's all loopy, and Katara -the Sugar Queen- has a 'bad feeling' about you." She finished, rolling her eyes.

"I had no idea." I said ruefully. This subject was a little too downhearted for me so I tried to lighten the mood. "So, that guy, -Sokka- he's not always this…um-?"

"Actually," Toph interrupted. "Usually, he's worse."

I giggled quietly, cutting off when I met with the glare of Katara, who hopefully couldn't hear us.

"Why does Katara hate me so much?" I asked, smiling impishly in return to her glare.

Toph scoffed. "Sugar Queen hates everyone. Well, anyone who might take her place in Aang's life. She still has doubts about me."

I scrunched up my face affectionately. "AWWW." I said, too loud. I grimaced and lowered my voice. "That's so cute! She likes him? Like, _likes _him?"

Toph raised her eyebrows. "No." My face fell. "Well, yes. But she's in denial." She snickered. "_She _thinks she doesn't like you because you might be a danger to us, even though your obviously not. But that's the only excuse she could come up with."

I smiled proudly and pretended to wipe a tear from my face. "So cute. You know, Aang likes her too."

She blinked rapidly a couple of times. "Yes. But how did _you _know that?"

Right when I opened my mouth to speak, Katara yelled at us from where she, Sokka, and Aang lay in the sand. "ARE YOU COMING OR NOT? WE HAVE TO START MOVING SOON."

Toph and I chuckled and I mumbled under my breath. "Tell you another time. Sugar Queen's bitter." We crossed over the sand and I laid in the sand next to Toph.

After laying in the sand for ten minutes, I groaned, realizing that I wasn't going to fall asleep, waking up just hours earlier. I sat up and pulled out my notepad and pen, looking for something to do.

On a whim, I decided to record my daily doings here. Like a diary, I guess.

I mean, this _is _pretty amazing, if it is even real. And when I go home, I want to remember it. Even if it turns out to be horrible, and I have to strangle the Sugar Queen.

I chuckled at Toph's nickname for Katara. Fit her perfectly, really.

_Day 1_

_So. I don't know where I am. And it's really weird writing what I'm thinking in a book. I've never been good at keeping diaries…_

_Well, anyways, I left the Eastern Air Temple and Guru Pathik, ( weird guy, really) with this bluey lady, Sori. On a dragon. (!!!!) It was pretty awesome. I asked her all these questions, but she just avoided them all. I hate that._

_I FINALLY get to Aang and the rest of the Gaang, (hahaha) and everyone's all depressed, because we're in the desert and a whole bunch of suckish stuff is going on. _

_I tried not to pry, but from what Toph has told me, Aang had this, flying bison. (?) And someone stole it. So he's all cranky._

_And even though Katara and Aang are obviously meant to be together, (AWWW) I am going to strangle her! She is just…mean. _

_Toph said she's jealous. Over protective. A Sugar Queen who hates everyone._

_And so, today I've learned that we are stranded; Aang has anger issues; Katara needs a talking to; Sokka needs to lay off the cactus juice; and Toph, just might take Aang's spot as my best friend._

-_Amma_

I held the page out to look at it. I grimaced at how lame I sounded. But when my gaze reached the bottom of the page, I gasped, seeing how I signed my name. 'Amma'.

At first, when the name came so easily, I blew it off. I mean, no big deal, right?

But then, I had gotten to the point of not remembering who Aria was.

I was forgetting who I was.

I bit my lip and turned to the last page. I sighed and began to write.

_My name is Aria Romano._

_I am twelve years old._

_My best friend is Ella Shef._

_I live in Akron, Ohio with my adopted parents, Nancy and Peter Romano. _

_My little brother's name is Nikko, and I love him dearly._

_I will go home._

_I will not forget._

A wave of anguish hit me and I fell to the sand, suddenly tired.

I fumbled to get my notebook back into my backpack without having to sit back up and didn't bother to zip it up. I laid on my side and stared at the horizon. It wasn't very pretty. It was just…sand.

Sigh.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the ease of sleep. Maybe I'd dream of home.


	5. Ch4 So like, you're an Airbender?

**A/N Sorry, sorry about the delay.**

**Here's a new chapter.**

**I don't own it, but you should review it.**

**:)**_

* * *

_

_Day 6_

_Thank goodness. _

_We are out of that awful, hot, sandy, stupid desert! _

_I am never ever ever ever EVER going back into a fricken desert. Ever again._

_Toph says we don't have to. She says once we find Appa, we'll fly over the desert._

_That sounds nice. _

_Sokka, as it turns out, is way more fun when he's high on cactus juice. He's just as bossy as his sister, now._

_But otherwise, everything is pretty much the same._

_Aang's still AANGsty (hahaha). _

_Katara's still jerky._

_Toph's still hilarious. I feel like she's my only friend here…_

_Everything will be alright._

_-Amma._

"Waterbending bomb!"

I giggled and put my notebook away. It was nice to see Katara acting her age. Her smiling face popped out of the lake water, but her face fell when she saw me.

Well, it was nice well it lasted.

"Sure, 5000 year old maps from the spirit library, just splash some water on 'em." Sokka groaned.

Katara dipped her head halfway into the water. "Sorry." She said. Bubbles erupted from her mouth.

Toph told me about the Spirit Library trip. Not something they were proud of.

Katara stepped out of the lake and water bended the water from her hair. With the flick of her wrist, the map was dry too.

"So." I said, making conversation. "See anything?"

Sokka looked down at his map intently and completely ignored me.

I raised my eyebrows. _Well then._

I tied my hair up and looked around, determined to find someone to talk to.

Toph was off breaking some rocks. She said something about missing the hard floor.

Katara was laying on her side, running her fingers over the water. _Like I wanted to talk to her anyways._

Momo, well, Momo creped me out a bit. That thing was just not normal.

I stood and set off to find Aang. Even though he didn't see me as a best friend, I saw _him_ as one, and as his best friend, I reserved the right to bother him whenever I pleased.

I stumbled up the big rock behind the little lake. I didn't know why I looked there, but I was pretty sure that's where I would find Aang. And sure enough, when I got to the top of the rock, I could see the back of a big white head with a thick blue line on it.

He faced the vast desert we had just came from and ignored me pointedly. I knew he heard me but he didn't turn around.

I was tired of being ignored.

I took a deep breath and moved into my best karate-looking move. "Whoosh!" I said, swinging my arm.

Aang didn't move.

I stepped with left foot and pulled my right next to it with some more arm flailing. "Whoosh, whoosh!"

Not even a twitch.

I jumped up and kicked my right leg in the air and snapped it back. "WHOO-FRICKIDY-OOSH." I actually felt some air on that one.

Aang sighed.

I smiled, proud that I got a response from him. Even if it was as small as it was. I walked over and sat next to him, one leg curled under me and the other hanging off the cliff.

Aang looked straight ahead.

I leaned in as if I were going to tell him a secret. "Whoosh." I whispered.

And I pushed him off the cliff.

I didn't even scream. In fact, I smiled. I sighed, content, and looked out into the desert.

Seconds later, five of Aang's fingers were gripping the edge of the cliff.

I looked over the side and saw Aang looking up at me, furious. His other hand hung next to me and was holding his staff. Under him, (at least fifty feet below) was, unsurprisingly, sand.

A big rippling ring was imprinted in the sand where he must of landed for two seconds.

"You pushed me off a cliff!" He fumed.

I held back my giggles. "You were ignoring me!"

Aang rolled his eyes and flipped himself onto the cliff. He landed on his back with an "Oof." with his head near my leg.

His grey eyes glared up at me. "So when someone ignores you, you push them off of cliffs?"

I smiled. "Yup."

He looked at me for a second, then closed his eyes. "You're weird."

I shrugged. "I get that a lot."

We sat in compatible silence for a bit. Aang kept his eyes closed and I stared out into the sand.

"I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you, Aria." Aang muttered with his eyes still closed. "It's just that, everything for me has been so-"

"What did you call me?" I asked, staring down at him.

Aang raised one black eyebrow. "Um. Aria? That's your name, right?"

I shook my head. "No…my name's Amma."

Aang raised his other eyebrow, "You said Aria…"

I eyed him suspiciously and called over my shoulder. "Toph!"

Suddenly, a rock tower appeared next to the cliff with an ecstatic Toph on top. "Yes?" Her sugar sweet voice said.

"What's my name?"

Toph stepped onto the cliff and plopped down next to us. Aang rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself on his elbows. I turned around to face Toph as well.

"Aria…" She said slowly.

"Hm." I said thoughtfully. "That's weird. Well. My name is Amma. I don't know what happened. _Airhead_, I guess." I chuckled at my own joke.

"So you're really an Airbender, then?" Toph asked slowly. "Amma?" she added.

"Yup. Just can't bend a darn thing." I flicked a rock with my fingers.

Suddenly, Aang's face lit up. He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen in person. "You're an Airbender." He said, as if he just found out.

"Yes…I thought that had been established.."

"You're an Airbender!" He nearly shouted.

Toph and I shared shocked expressions.

"Aang, are you-"

"YOU'RE AN AIRBENDER!" He shot into the air and floated down onto his feet. "You, me, we're airbenders!"

"Yes…"

"I'm not the last Airbender! We're not extinct!" he shouted, like he was making perfect sense.

"Aang, maybe you should-"

"I knew it! They're out there! We're back! I'm not…alone." Aang's smile faltered a bit, but his eyes were still bright. "Do you want to learn?" Aang asked, his smile back.

"What?" I looked at him like the insane person he was.

"Do you. Want to. Learn how. To Airbend?" He said like I was mentally handicapped.

I smiled a bit. "Sure…" Aang grabbed my hand and ripped me off the floor.

"We're going to do so much! It's going to be so much fun, I'll teach you how to use my staff, I'll teach you how to play Airball, of course we won't be able to play, but we can, -oh! - Toph! Could you maybe make an Airball court? I'll make it with you, that will be part of my training!"

Aang was so excited, and the happiest I've ever seen. I couldn't help but just be happy with him.

His stupid grin was infectious.

Even Toph was smiling.

"GUYS!" Sokka's pubescent voice squeaked up to us. "COME ON! WE HAVE SOME PLANNING TO DO!"

Aang's face fell. I sighed. "Later. I promise. You can teach me whatever you want. We have some work to do."

Aang's smile returned and he shook his head. "Nope. We start now. First lesson," Aang got behind me, and pushed me forward the other end of the cliff, the one over the little pond. "gliding."

Toph watched from a distance, amused. "WHAT?" I squeaked. "What's that? Aang, what are we-Are you-Oh gosh Aang, I don't think so." Aang pushed me to the edge of the cliff and handed me his staff. I still was clueless.

He had one hand on my back and another on the staff. He lifted the staff and tapped it on the floor. Orange wings popped out from the sides, making me jump. Aang let go of the staff and put both hands on my back. "Don't think, just…glide."

"Don't. You. Dare." I warned.

Aang leaned in closer. "Whoosh." He whispered.

And he pushed me off the cliff.

I heard Toph and Aang's shameless laughter as I plummeted towards the lake. I closed my eyes and shouted out every cuss word I knew in three seconds. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't falling down, but flying sideways.

I had subconsciously grabbed the wood above the orange wings, my feet were curled around the bottom wings, and I was flying.

Flying.

I never felt anything as good as soaring in the air with nothing but the light weight stick and wings on my back.

The hair that had fell out of my loose bun flew into my face and my clothes rumpled lightly in the wind.

I felt fast.

I felt light.

I felt free.

I felt alive.

Before I could get too far away from the rest, I curved around and headed back to them, screaming the whole way. I glided down to the shady area near the lake and didn't stop screaming until my feet. And I was only on my feet for a few seconds.

I fell moments after I landed. Hair was in my face and my eyes were probably crazed. "That. Was. Awesome." I said in a daze.

Aang and Toph were already by Katara and Sokka, still laughing. Sokka looked almost smiling, but Katara was impassive. "Can we get back to work? I think play time is over."

Aang and Toph stopped laughing immediately. Aang took his staff back and snapped it back into a stick. Toph banged her foot on the floor and I shot into the air. I landed neatly on my feet. "Whoa." I mumbled.

This was some place.

* * *

**REVIEWWW.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
